My First Love
by Haruno Misamane
Summary: "hanya mengagumi nya dari jauh pun sudah cukup bagiku" . "bagiku tidak ada hal yang paling membuatku bahagia di dunia ini, kecuali saat melihat senyumannya."
1. Chapter 1

**My First Love**

**By: Haruno Misaki**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, humor (?)**

**Rated: T - M**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: gaje, lebay, garing, membosankan, ancur**

anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back, tombol close di pojok kanan atas atau banting komputer atau PC anda.

**NORMAL POV**

Konoha high school, sebuah sekolah elit berstandart internasional yang diakui oleh beberapa kalangan. Satu-satunya sekolah elit yang ada diwilayah negara Hi yang diakui kualitasnya. Murid-murid yang bersekolah disana mayoritas adalah kalangan elit yang kepandaiannya pun bisa dibanggakan. Hanya beberapa siswa disana yang bisa memasuki sekolah tersebut dengan mengandalkan Beasiswa yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah.

"kyaaaaaaaa…. Sasuke –senpai keren."

"Naruto –kun…"

"Shikamaru –senpai "

"Sai –senpai….."

"Neji –senpai….."

Dan seperti itulah keadaan sehari-hari di KHS.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang siswi di Konoha High School yang berhasil masuk kemari dengan bantuan beasiswa. Sebenarnya orang tua ku mampu untuk membiayai biaya hidup ku, tapi karena ehemm….. kecerdasan ku pihak sekolah memberikan beasiswa pada ku. Itupun tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku. Kalian tau kenapa? Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mau jika anak mereka bersekolah dengan beasiswa sementara orang tuanya adalah orang yang errr….. bisa dibilang memiliki segalanya. Dan untuk menutupi semua itu, aku terpaksa berdandan seperti ini. Jika kalian melihat ku secara langsung, kalian tidak akan menyadari kalau aku ini adalah seorang putri orang yang terpandang di Konoha. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja penampilan ku, model rambut sangat biasa, di kepang dua dan dengan dandanan apa adanya dan tanpa make –up sama sekali. Yahh, dimata teman-teman ku yang ada di KHS aku merupakan sosok yang cupu, apalagi ditambah dengan kacamata yang aku pakai sangat menguatkan kesan 'cupu' ku pada mereka. Saat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah lebih tepatnya saat melintasi depan lapangan basket, ada sesuatu yang menarik minat ku disana. Yapp, dan kalian tahu itu apa? Sungguh suatu keberuntungan bagiku, aku bisa melihat Sasuke senpai dan para geng nya berlatih tanding basket.

Semua orang di KHS ini siapa sih yang kenal dengan Sasuke senpai. Seorang cowok tampan, kaya, pintar, jago olahraga dan bela diri,terkenal, cool dan pendiam serta pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp yang terkenal itu. Huuhhh… mengaguminya dari jauh saja sudah membuat ku sangat lega. Karena aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya, penampilan ku yang seperti ini pasti tidak akan menarik minatnya. Jangankan untuk yang lebih, berkenalan pun aku tidak yakin. Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku setelah aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menghalangi pandangan ku. Dan, eh apa ini? Kok terlihat buram? Haduhhh…. Sakura no baka, pantas saja menghalangi pemandangan. Tanpa aku sadari ada beberapa debu yang menempel di kacamata ku. Segera saja aku melepaskan kacamataku dan membersihkan kacanya menggunakan ujung baju seragam ku.

Duk duk duk, sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah ku, setelah kuambil dan kuteliti ternyata bola basket. Dan itu artinya bola ini milik…..

"itu bola kami bisakah kau mengembalikannya?" sebuah suara baritone berat mengagetkanku. Dan tepat saat aku mendongakkan kepala ku, di depan ku sudah berdiri seorang pangeran sekolah. Awalnya sih aku memang sempat terpesona, tapi melihat keadaan ku yang seperti ini, segera aku menghilangkan perasaan kagum ku padanya.

"ini bolanya" kataku sambil menyerahkan bola. Secara tidak sengaja, mata kami bertemu pandang. Selang beberapa detik kemudian aku memekai lagi kaca mata ku dan pergi meninggalkan pangeran ku itu dsana untuk menutupi rasa malu ku.

**END SAKURA'S POV**

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

Dia cantik, manis dan satu-satunya gadis yang tidak histeris saat melihatku. Tidak seperti para fansgirl ku yang lainnya, dia sangat berbeda. Rambut dikepang dua, pakai kaca mata dan penampilan yang benar-benar biasa. Tapi menurutku itu semua palsu, hanya menutupi keindahan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya, emerald indah yang sejuk dan teduh dan membuatku terpana.

"ini bolanya" katanya smbil menyerahkan bola pada ku. Dalam selang waktu 30 detik, onyx dan emerald kami bertemu. Entah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dia pikirkan, dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Untuk sejenak aku terdiam, mematung dan menatap punggung gadis itu sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan ku.

"Sasuke? Ada apa dengan mu?" Neji menepuk punggung ku.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab ku singkat.

"gadis itu namanya Haruno Sakura" kata-kata Neji membuat ku kaget. Dari mana dia tau nama gadis itu? Padahal aku tidak pernah melihatnya mendekati gadis itu.

"jangan kaget, kau tahu Tenten pacarku kan? Dia satu kelas dengannya."

"hn, begitu ya?"

"semua sudah menunggu, ayo kembali." Kata Neji sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ku. Tak lama kemudian aku mengikuti Neji bergabung dengan teman-teman ku di lapangan basket.

_"Haruno Sakura….. benar-benar gadis manis yang menarik." _

**END SASUKE'S POV**

* * *

TBC…

hahahaha... singkat banget kan?

fiuuhhhh... itu ajah membutuhkan waktu berjuta-juta hari untuk membuatnya (#plakk, lebay).

ampun ampun... saya nggak terlalu berbakat bikin fanfic, jadinya ancur gak bentuk gini deh...

gomenasai minna...

arigatou ne... please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Love**

**By: Haruno Misaki**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, humor (?)**

**Rated: T - M**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: gaje, lebay, garing, membosankan, ancur, Typo everywhere, siap-siap sekarat**

anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back, tombol close di pojok kanan atas atau banting komputer atau PC anda ;)

**_KEDIAMAN HARUNO, 05.30 PAGI_**

**NORMAL POV**

_Kring… kring…. Kring…..(#bunyi jam weker itu gimana yahh? *plakk, author geblek XD)_

"Ampun, apa sih pagi-pagi ribut?" seorang gadis bermahkota pink tengah menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Sadar dengan apa yang membuatnya terganggu dari tidur indahnya, sang gadis pun langsung menyambar jam weker yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm… masih pagi ternyata" gumam kecil gadis itu. Dan mari kita lihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi…

_Braaakkkkkk…_

Jam weker tak berdosa itu akhirnya terpental ke dinding merah muda bercorak kelopak bunga sakura gugur itu dan mendarat dengan mengenaskan ke lantai kamar. Sementara gadis 'pelaku' pelemparan itu malah asyik kembali masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya

1 menit….

3 menit….

5 menit…..

10 menit….

_Braaakkkkkkk….. duaarrrrr….. (#plakk, lebay)_

Nah lohh…. Apalagi ini? Ada invasi alien kah? Tamu tak diundang kah? Teroris? Atau polisi yang tengah masuk untuk mengejar pencuri yang tengah nyasar masuk ke rumah orang? Oke, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Selebihnya mari kembali ke cerita.

Seorang gadis muda berambut merah panjang sepunggung tengah membuka paksa pintu kamar adik tercintanya, errrr yahh mungkin lebih tepatnya mendobrak. Perempuan ini langsung menuju ranjang manis dalam kamar itu setelah tau si empunya kamar masih meringkuk dalam selimut merah tebal diatas kasurnya.

"Sakura, bangun" sang kakak dari gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil adik tercintanya.

"Sakura bangun, ini sudah pagi!" kembali perempuan berambut merah itu mengguncang bahu adiknya

"Sakura ayo cepat bangun!" kembali sang kakak mengguncang tubuh sang adik dengan sedikit emosi dan dengan teriakan-teriakan kecil

"Nghhhh…. Ada apa sih?" jawab sakura dengan malas dan mata masih tertutup

"Aduhhh… ayo bangun Sakura" sang kakak kini telah menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh adiknya itu.

"Sebentar lagi nee –chan. Aku masih ngantuk" jawab sakura seadanya

"Ayo cepat, anak gadis nggak boleh bangun terlalu siang"

"Sebentar nee –chan…. Ehh? Nee –chan?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, setelah berbalik ke sampingnya…

"Kyaaaa….. nee –chan kapan datangnya?" Sakura langsung memeluk kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Ehehehe… aku tiba di Konoha kemarin malam. Tapi karena di bandara hujan jadinya aku memilih menginap di hotel. Pagi ini aku baru bisa pulang" jawab sang kakak sambil membalas pelukan sang adik

"Karin, Sakura cepat turun!" teriak Rin Haruno, ibu Sakura dan Karin dari dapur

"Iya Bu!" jawab Karin an Sakura bersamaan

"Kau dengar itu jidat? Cepat mandi sana, aku tunggu di bawah" ucap Karin sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar bernuansa pink dan merah milik adiknya itu.

**_KEDIAMAN UCHIHA, 06.00 PAGI_**

Suasana tenang Nampak dalam sebuah mansion besar dan megah milik keluarga terhormat di Negara Hi. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven, errrr…. Mirip pantat ayam tengah bersiap dengan penampilannya. Yapp, sebuah seragam khas murid SMA Konoha kini melekat di tubuh sempurnanya.

Sasuke kini sudah bersiap akan ke sekolahnya. Segera saja dia menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya sebelum berangkat.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda" sapa seorang pelayan keluarga Uchiha, Iruka Umino

"Hn, pagi" jawab Sasuke singkat dan terkesan irit bicara (#plakk, di chidori Sasuke) sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan

"Selamat pagi tuan muda sasuke" sederetan pelayan berpakaian maid membungkuk hormat saat Sasuke memasuki ruang makan. Dan seperti tadi, sapaan mereka hanya dibalas dengan beberapa kata ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Chiyo –baa san Kaa –san, Tou –san dan Itachi –nii dimana?" Tanya sasuke kepada salah satu pelayan tertua sekaligus kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha yang tengah meladeni tuan mudanya itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya baru saja berangkat ke luar negeri. Tuan Itachi masih ada di kamarnya" jawab wanita paruh baya itu

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di depannya, sementara wanita yang dipanggil Chiyo tadi membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan sasuke dikuti oleh pelayan-pelayannya yang lain.

**_KEDIAMAN HARUNO, 06.30 PAGI_**

"Sakura, kau kah itu?" Haruno Karin terkejut saat melihat adiknya turun dari kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak, sakura yang tadinya manis sekarang berdandan seperti orang cupu yang sama sekali tidak tahu mode dan kurang pergaulan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Sakura dengan wajah polosnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat polos

"Astaga, apa yang kamu lakukan? Dan apa ini? Kacamata dan rambut dikepang dua? Setahuku kamu tidak punya kelainan mata. Dan yang lebih parah lagi kacamata apa ini, sama sekali kacamata yang tidak modis" omel Karin panjang lebar. Haruno sulung itu Nampak begitu syok melihat kenyataan kalau sang adik yang dicintainya berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa nee –chan ada yang salah?" Tanya sakura dengan polosnya. Oh God, sekarang ini Haruno Karin hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Kau yakin setiap hari berpenampilan seperti itu ke sekolah?" Karin kini memandang Sakura dari atas kebawah. Karin sungguh tak menyangka kalau sakura benar-benar berdandan sedemikian rupa. Padahal biasanya gadis-gadis akan berdandan semenarik mungkin, apalagi jika sudah menginjak remaja.

"Tentu saja nee –chan. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya! Kaa –san aku berangkat" teriak sakura sambil berjalan keluar rumahnya

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA HIGHSCHOOL**

**_SASUKE POV_**

"Kyaaaaaa… Sasuke –kun"

Yak itulah kata sambutan pertama kali yang kudengar dari para permpuan penghuni KHS. Hampir semua perempuan disini begitu histeris melihatku. Jika kalian Tanya kenapa hampir semua, jawabannya sangat simple aku tau ada beberapa gadis yang tidak histeris melihatku. Telingaku rasanya hamper pecah mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari mereka. Tapi walaupun aku merasa sangat terganggu, aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan membosankan dan berisik seperti ini. Setelah turun dari mobil aku langsung merasa telingaku hamper mati rasa gara-gara ocehan para perempuan-perempuan disini.

"Kau sangat populer, Teme." Tanya sahabat pirang dobe ku ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, putra semata wayang pemilik Namikase Corp, Namikase Minato.

"Haah…. Kau seperti tidak tau Sasuke saja Naruto. Bukannya kamu sendiri juga cukup populer?" Jawab Shikamaru, yang notabene adalah sahabatku juga. Dia berbeda denganku, walaupun dia punya banyak fans karena kejeniusannya dan kemampuan basketnya tapi para fans-fans nya tidak sehisteris fans ku. Yahh, kalau saja ada yang berani centil di depan Shikamaru sudah pasti gadis itu akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sabaku Temari, tunangan Shikamaru walaupun belum resmi mengingat keduanya masih sekolah.

"Tapi kan beda Shikamaru, fans ku tidak sebanyak fans Sasuke." Naruto angkat bicara sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Punya fans banyak itu sangat membosankan. Benar kan Sasuke?" Tanya shikamaru yang hanya kujawab dengan kata "Hn." Sebagai jawabanku.

Saat berjalan di koridor aku melihat sosok rambut pink yang lewat berlawanan arah denganku. Penampilannya pun sama seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Sebaliknya, dia menutupi semua kelebihan yang dia miliki dan itu sangat membuatku tertarik.

"Sasuke kau lihat apa? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Naruto menyikut lenganku sambil memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya dan lansung saja Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai yang dari tadi berjalan bersamaku akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya kearahku.

"Baka dobe, aku tidak senyum-senyum bodoh" Jawabku sambil kujitak kepala pirang yang ada disebelahku. Sementara korban "jitakanku" hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Yah, walaupun hanya senyum yang sangat tipis aku juga bisa melihatnya Sasuke." Kini Shikamaru yang berbicara dengan seringai jelas yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Aku sedang tidak senyum-senyum."

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, seseorang yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu tandanya sedang jatuh cinta." Sahut Sai yang langsung kujawab dengan deathglare padanya. Sementara dia hanya membalas dengan senyum tidak jelas yang selalu terpasang di wajah pucatnya.

"Oh, jadi karena dia yang disana ya? Gadis berambut pink yang waktu itu" Tunjuk Neji pada suatu arah. Sontak saja teman-temanku langsung menuju kearah yang di tunjuk Neji

"Dia kan…" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Haruno Sakura, gadis kelas XI yang menarik perhatian sang pangeran kita." Seringai Neji yang sukses membuat wajahku 'sedikit' memerah.

"Hahahaha… Kau bercanda kan Teme. Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?" Langsung saja terdengar tawa keras dari sahabat bodohku dan langsung saja kubungkam mulutnya yang super berisik itu.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, kau belum jeli melihatnya." Potong Neji. "Lihat baik-baik, dia punya rambut merah muda lurus yang sebenarnya panjang. Dan juga bola mata mata emerald hijau teduh yang bisa menyejukkan hati pangeran es kita"

Bagaimana Neji bisa tau apa yang bisa kulihat darinya. Bahkan sampai seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan Neji punya perasaan yang sama denganku padanya. Tapi yang aku tahu Neji sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu, bisa saja yang seperti itu juga bisa terjadi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kau tahu kan kalau aku punya Tenten. Dan jangan lupa kalau Tenten juga teman Sakura. Tenten yang memberitahuku tentang ini, dia juga bilang kalau Sakura sangat cantik lebih dari yang sekarang kita lihat." Seringai puas Neji. Shit! Teman-temanku tak jarang juga sangatlah tahu bagaimana sikapmu.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke, kau mau mendapatkan gadis itu? Walaupun merepotkan aku akan mendukungmu."

"Hn, aku akan mendapatkannya. Karena aku mencintainya."

Kau tahu itu Haruno Sakura.

Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Mendapatkan hatimu dan cintamu.

Tujuanku sekarang hanya satu, Haruno Sakura. Dia cinta pertamaku dan harus jadi cinta terakhirku

**_END SASUK'S POV_**

* * *

huweeeeee... ayo silahkan siapa yang mau bunuh aku...

domo gomenasai minna u.u

fict ini beberapa bulan nganggur tanpa ada lanjutannya. dan maaf kalau lanjutan fict ini terasa g nyambung atw g sebagus chapte pertama.

apa boleh buat, gara-gara lupa password jadi g bisa publish lagi. dan begitu ingat passwordnya malah g tau mau bikin fict kayak gmna u.u

oke.. untuk balasan review aku tulis sisini yahh :D

**Haruno Yuna :** halooo... salam kenal juga...

ehehehe... klo manjangin lagi aku g janji yahh...  
#nyengir tanpa dosa  
#plakk  
#buhuh saya XD

**K.T.F**: hhoooh... jelek yahh?  
whatever dah... yg penting aku publish...  
#plakk, author geblek

**kece badai: ***g ngerti bahasanya nyuuhhh~ #d gampar  
okee... thanks...

**poetrie-chan: **makasih...  
err, update kilat yahh? huweeee... maaf maaf... g bisa update kilat...  
silahkan bunuh saya ajah u.u

**A-tan62: **ehehehe... aku g janji bakalan bikin yang lebih panjang atw enggak XD

**Mia Muyohri: **makasih sarannya... pasti akan ku perbaiki lagi n.n7

**eL-yuMiichann: **terimakasih udah mw nunggu fict berantakan ancur ini dalam waktu yang lama...  
aku sangat terharu...  
#plokk  
*bunuh author geblek ini klo terlalu lebay XD

**Dijah-hime: **arigatou ajah deh... g bisa ngomong banyak soalnya...  
#plakk

yapp... terima kasih buat yang udah review...


End file.
